Spiritual Connection: Alone in the Crossfire
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: Morrigan was faced with an impossible choice in part one of this series. Was she to give up her soul glass to the beautiful Captain Isabela who never lacked in humor? Or the mysterious bard assassin Leliana with the hypnotic charm and alluring gaze? One future is denied all existence because of a choice in the past. This sequel is for the reader who chose Leliana…
1. Love At First Sight

Ferelden's Millennial Celebration was held in Denerim Castle, an extravagant structure that sat atop a hill overlooking the entire city.

The event was a week-long festival for Fereldens to come together from all over and celebrate its country's 1000th birthday.

Denerim's markets would flood with all sorts of people, from street performing dwarves to elven merchants. Entertainment littered the town, anywhere the eye turned one might find patrons entangled in an exotic dance or find a knife juggling act taking place.

Food vendors distributed their goods freely as it was all provided free of charge by the very generous, King Cailan, the rightful ruler of Ferelden. The people loved him for his generosity and the care and protection he provided to his people.

OoOoO

Leliana made her way through the celebrating crowds of Denerim toward the city's castle. For her, the festival just meant a long week of bard performances. She would sing insightful songs, tell tall tales, spy, and report scandalous secrets back to her boss, mentor, and lover Marjolaine.

Sometimes, Marjolaine would task Leliana with the execution of a client. Assassination or secret, Leliana handled them both the same. By charming her way between the sheets of the prospective target. It was the simplest way to gain trust and find out what she needed to know.

Drink and successful seduction always made a great recipe for loose lips. Leliana learned there to be no better way to take ones' life than by granting pleasure and making the final strike during heightened ecstasy.

The more she performed these acts, however, the more she wondered why she only started to climax at the moment her dagger impaled the poor sods beneath her.

The assassin thought back to her job the previous night, she had been charged with the assassination of a rather beautiful noblewoman. The aristocrat was very handsome, full of life and even prompted a real smile from the bard at hearing one of her jokes.

The noblewoman had insisted they not fall into bed right away, but the girl was no match for Leliana's charm and quick wit. The redhead easily managed her way between her target's sheets.

It was a pity she had to die, the bard rather enjoyed the sex and wouldn't have minded another go, but business was business. So, after the noble beauty finished between Leliana's legs, a cold dagger slipped between the ribs hiding the noble's poor bubbly heart.

Leliana had hovered over the body for several long, beautiful moments that night, she remembered wondering how death could look so exquisite. She had memorized every detail of the cold paling face that was once so lively. Those cold, dead eyes had maintained their beckoning beauty even after her demise; they stared past her killer, off into nothingness.

Leliana had nearly shed a tear for having to eliminate such a beauty, _almost_. But she had refused to let herself feel anything over the dead stranger she straddled. It was simply the job, and she had performed it well.

The bard grew frustrated as her short journey came to a standstill several times due to the bustling activity of the crowds. Pushing on, she passed the castle's grand archway and continued around to the servant's entrance.

She let out a breath of relief once she finally met the cold stone steps that led to the castle's interior. Once inside, she headed for the Grand Hall.

The castle had opened its gates to the public, but only the nobles seemed to mosey inside. The bard followed her usual route toward the courtyard with a dark cloud overhead. She had worked every night that week and grew weary of the ongoing festivities.

Luckily, it was the fourth night, and she had no specific objectives that evening. All she had to do was play a few songs strictly for appearance's sake and hopefully manage to overhear and collect a few secrets while doing so.

It was the closest the bard would come to getting a night off that week. She was already planning what she would do after the evening was over. A luxurious bubble bath, preferably with the woman she loved, and—

Leliana stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of unfamiliar harmony on the air. Was that music playing? The tune echoed through the hall as she tried to make sense of why there would be music playing if she were not the one playing it.

Another bard meant competition. It meant another spy was trying to steal _her_ secrets! _Oh, no you don't._ Leliana picked up speed, storming toward the courtyard in a fit of rage.Who was this person? Did they really think they weren't going to get caught?

When Leliana rounded the corner and laid eyes on the perpetrator for the first time, her heart stopped. As did her feet. As did the world around her. For one brief moment, time froze.

The woman playing the haunting melody and holding an alluring tune across the courtyard had a hold over Leliana's entire anatomy. Her every function became paralyzed with captivation.

The beauty of the woman playing and singing before her was overwhelming. Slick black hair pulled tight into a neat bun, a few rebellious strands framed clear ivory cheeks. Her tone was melodic, hypnotizing, intoxicating even.

Leliana was sure one word from the beautiful goddess could command the attention of an army. Her aura spell-like, spirited and seductive.

Every citizen in the courtyard had their eyes trained on the other bard, all listening intently to the haunting song. But the raven-haired woman wasn't looking back at them, magnificent sapphires flickered toward the redhead; in a crowd of hundreds, her eyes found Leliana's.

Intoxication settled over her as oceans gawked oceans. Her breath caught as she continued the ogling abuse, gloriously trapped in the eyes of a stranger.

The song ended, and Leliana couldn't break the link between them. Would she be forever paralyzed? Doomed to stare into unfathomable beauty for all eternity? Remaining out of reach?

Noise penetrated the air again as the crowd went back to their own conversations. The mysterious bard slowly lowered her instrument while keeping her eyes on Leliana, looking her over head to toe. With a nod of her head, she beckoned Leliana over with a ghost of a smile.

Finally, Leliana blinked. Blood flowed to her limbs once more, returning control, urging her to make her way over. She probably looked a fool, she couldn't stop gawking. Her legs moved like jelly. She willed them forward but could not feel them carrying her.

Instead, she felt like she was floating. Before she knew it, she was standing before the one she earlier suspected to be her enemy.

Leliana continued to stare and couldn't remember for a moment how to voice words. The raven-haired woman shifted on her feet and met Leliana's eyes with a shy smile. She was adorable. Leliana thought it should be a crime for anyone to look that exquisite.

"Are you alright?"

Leliana snapped back to reality, blinking a few times and casting her eyes to the ground as she cupped the back of her neck. Still, she could say nothing. _What is wrong with me!?_

"Why don't we start over? I'm Crystal."

Crystal extended an inviting hand toward Leliana. How unusual it was for someone to offer their hand unless a deal was being struck. But Leliana wasted no time taking the warm palm in her own. It was rougher than she expected but still had a softness to it. A bard with rough hands usually indicated that person wasn't just a bard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Crystal. You may call me, Leliana." Leliana silently thanked the maker for the return of her voice. "Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"If I join you will you promise to tell me why you stare at me as you do?"

Leliana felt warmth rush to her cheeks. Judging by Crystal's laughter, the assassin was as red as Marjolaine's lipstick on date night.

"I don't mind, Leliana. I 'm rather flattered and very vain you see. I do love to hear nice things about myself."

Leliana visibly relaxed, she was grateful for Crystal's ability to lighten the mood at that moment.

With renewed confidence, Leliana slipped back into bard mode. Which she also referred to as, _seductive mode_.

Elegantly, Leliana intruded Crystal's personal space, stepping close enough they shared breath. With a salicious smile, Leliana leaned to whisper in Crystal's ear while gently slipping a hand to the other woman's waist.

"Why don't we forego that drink and I take you somewhere more private where I can tell you just how beautiful I think you really are?"

Crystal's face fell at the remark. Almost immediately, she backed away, shrugging out of Leliana's hold.

Leliana's heart dropped as she realized what just transpired. What was she thinking? That line may work on desperate men wanting a night with a pretty girl, but this woman had the look of a goddess! And one Leliana wanted at that.

Not to mention a fellow bard who probably knew all the seductive tricks in the book. Following a bard to the bedroom was usually a one-way ticket to your death.

"Look, I think you're beautiful, but I wasn't looking for…"

"No, please forgive me!" Leliana interjected as her hand shot out to Crystal's arm, stopping her from backing away further.

She half expected Crystal to slap her hand away for touching her again, but she did nothing. Instead, she seemed to relax a little.

"I didn't mean to say that. I do not know what has come over me tonight. I find myself vying for your friendship without knowing a thing about you, and all I've managed is to make myself look a fool."

Leliana looked away feeling defeated but then felt a warm hand grasp hers after a moment. She looked up into beautiful sapphires brimming with life. And once again, Leliana found herself mesmerized by Crystal's beauty.

"Hey," Crystal whispered. "You're forgiven. And in luck."

Leliana furrowed her brows. Crystal let out that small, sweet musical laugh of hers Leliana had already come to love.

"I happen to be looking for friendship. So how about that drink then?"


	2. Spiced Wine

After retrieving a bottle of spiced wine and two glasses, Leliana led her new acquaintance to a secluded table in the back of the courtyard beneath the terrace.

"You simply must try this," Leliana insisted as she began pouring Crystal a glass. "It's imported from a far-off province I forget the name of now, but it's divine."

Crystal smiled, pursing those thin soft lips of hers before lifting the glass to sip its contents. "Mmmm. It _is_ quite wonderful. It tastes familiar somehow, but I'm sure I've never heard of it."

Leliana sipped her own glass before remembering her little quirk. Reaching into one of the many pockets of her bard vest, she retrieved a small vial of golden liquid.

"What's that?" Crystal asked curiously as Leliana poured some of the liquid into her wine.

"It's honey. I have something of a sweet tooth. Would you like some?"

With a nod, Crystal moved her glass next to Leliana's. For a brief instance, their fingers bumped together, creating a swirling warmth inside Leliana's chest she could not explain. Merely a touch of digits and she was fawning over this girl all over again. What was it about this woman?

"Wow, I like _this_. Leliana? Are you okay?"

Leliana blinked. She had gotten lost staring into her companion's gaze yet again. What was wrong with her?

"Yes. I'm glad you like it. So, tell me about yourself, Crystal."

They talked late into the night, gossiping and laughing their way through the entire bottle of spiced wine. It didn't take long for Leliana to run out of honey and for the bottle to dry up. But it didn't matter. They kept talking, mainly about Leliana and her past ventures as a bard.

She grew more comfortable with Crystal with every passing minute and each shared laugh, feeling as though she could tell this woman anything and never have anything to fear. This led to Leliana's confession of why she kept gawking at Crystal earlier was due to her affections toward the bard.

"I'm flattered, Leliana," Crystal replied with an adorable yet shy smirk. "You should know you're not alone in your feelings."

Leliana could feel the rush of blood shoot to her cheeks just then. And perhaps she imagined it, but she swore Crystal shifted closer to her after that. Their knees ever so slightly gracing one another. Their hands resting on the table at the base of their empty glasses just centimeters apart.

The burning need to touch the raven-haired beauty intensified by the second. Instead of acting on the impulse, Leliana swallowed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her vision spun.

She had definitely drunk more than her share of wine that evening, they both had. Feeling braver with the influence of drink hanging over her, Leliana stepped up her questions.

"Tell me, Crystal, are you my nemesis? Did you come to steal secrets from me, move in on my turf and are now trying to seduce me, so I'm none the wiser?" Leliana gave a wink at the end, her tone a joking one but listening carefully for the answer.

Seeing another bard in her spot in the courtyard was quite a vice in her world. She had to be sure. Duty had to come first.

"You have nothing to fear, friend," Crystal assured. "I was merely passing through. I saw a crowd, and wanted to make a few extra coins. That's all."

There was no indication for Leliana to suspect Crystal was lying. And she couldn't help but smile at being called _friend_.

Feeling a burst of energy, Leliana slid her fingers toward Crystal's, closing the distance between them and entangling their digits. Crystal's leg rubbed gently against Leliana's in response beneath the table. Their touches were light, but the look they gave each other was intense, feral, and full of passion.

Each of them seemed to be thinking the same thing, but neither acted. Crystal's pupils grew large, Leliana was certain hers looked the same. They wanted each other. Crystal was interested. Leliana was certain.

Bravely, Leliana slipped her other hand over Crystal's knee beneath the tablecloth. She wished the bard wasn't wearing leggings as the redhead longed to touch the skin there. She relished in her imaginings of Crystal's smooth, toned, luscious legs.

"I think the party's over," Crystal said suddenly, breaking Leliana's trance.

Leliana glanced around the courtyard. Only a few guests lingered behind while staff started to clean up.

"Oh. I suppose… we should go then."

"Let me walk you home?" Crystal asked with a gleam of hope in her eye.

"Why don't I walk _you_ home. You're new here, and I wouldn't want you getting lost in the streets of Denerim at night. Where are you staying?"

"I have a room at the tavern just outside the castle gates."

As they stood to leave, it quickly became apparent they were both very drunk. Both women burst out laughing when they reached for one another to balance themselves.

"I'll just hold onto you if you don't mind." Leliana's heart fluttered with unprecedented pride as Crystal latched onto her arm so closely. "Sorry, guess I drank more then I should have."

"I do not mind. Hold on to me as much as you wish."

Smiling, Crystal drew even closer, adding an arm around Leliana's shoulders. In turn, the redhead slipped her own limb around Crystal.

Together, they set out into the quiet city of Denerim towards the tavern. Dawn was fast approaching, they had stayed out the entire night talking and drinking and laughing. Leliana had loved every second of it and was reluctant to part company.

A shiver ran through Leliana as she breathed in the cold, crisp air that greeted them. It did not go unnoticed. Crystal withdrew her arm from Leliana and shrugged out of her dark leather coat, draping it over Leliana's shoulders before wrapping a protective arm around her once more, hugging her close.

Leliana smiled and snuggled closer in the tight embrace. She felt safe with Crystal, even if she was drunk. Leliana snuck another glance at her companion and marveled at how natural this felt; she had never experienced such an intense draw to another before, not even Marjolaine. When she looked at Crystal, she felt _home_.

As the girls neared the tavern, their pace slowed considerably. Perhaps Crystal also didn't want the night to end. But sure enough, their feet eventually betrayed them both and left them standing just outside the tavern door.

Suddenly, Crystal spun Leliana around and backed her into the wall behind, pinning her in place. They stood so close to one another. Leliana could smell the sweetness of the wine they consumed earlier. If she moved forward just a couple of inches, she could finally taste those lips she so desperately craved.

But she had already made one _come hither_ _dear_ mistake that evening and was not about to make it twice. She wished so badly to know what the other woman was thinking. Did she want this too? Or was it just her?

Crystal's eyes met hers; simultaneously their breaths caught as their eyes sealed the connection.

 _She's irresistible_.

Leliana's heart thundered away; she dared not breathe in fear of the moment would escape her forever. The need for air threatened her vision, so she breathed again, carefully.

A soft, calloused hand cupped her jaw. "Push me away if I'm wrong," Crystal whispered.

Before Leliana knew what was happening, soft lips were on hers. The kiss was deep and eloquent. What started out as something sensual quickly turned frenzied. Their bodies pressed together passionately. Hands wandered with a will of their own.

Crystal pulled away after a few moments as if to gage Leliana's reaction. Leliana couldn't help herself anymore and pulled Crystal back in; kissing her harder, hungrier, pouring more passion into the kiss than she ever knew she had. Finally relishing in the taste of those succulent lips she had lusted over for far too long.

Crystal pushed Leliana back against the wall of the tavern only breaking the kiss when air became necessary and began kissing a trail down Leliana's neck.

"Still want to tell me how beautiful you really think I am?" Crystal whispered.

Leliana immediately recognized the reference to her earlier comment of the evening and was grateful it had not come between them.

"Yes. But not tonight. We are both sloshed with drink," Leliana silently hated herself for not taking advantage of the moment, for not dragging Crystal by the hand into the tavern and drowning her in a lake of what was Leliana's passion. "I want to do this right."

"As you wish." Crystal smiled and placed one last alluring kiss to the redhead's cheek. "Goodnight, Leliana."

When Crystal turned away, something ignited within Leliana and took over. "Wait!"

Crystal spun around, startled by Leliana's sudden outburst.

"I… err… I'm awfully dizzy. Perhaps I could come up for a while and lay down?"

Crystal smiled before taking Leliana by the hand and leading her inside.


End file.
